When Omega Meets Alpha
by pastaaddict
Summary: Story for Valentine's Day. Omega secretary, Arthur Kirkland avoids romantic entanglements with alphas but when he gets a new alpha boss, Arthur wonders if, maybe, he should take a chance. UsUK
1. The New Boss

**First, I would like to apologise to everyone waiting on the other stories. I promise I have not abandoned them, it's just that my creative juices have slowed to the smallest trickle. I would start to write the new chapters and then my brain packs up its braincells and goes for a snooze but I will get new chapters out if it kills me. In the meantime, here is my Valentine's Day story and my first Omegaverse story so here goes, enjoy!**

 **Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 _ **When Omega meets Alpha**_

Arthur Kirkland had no time for alphas.

He had been the only omega out of the five Kirkland boys and his brothers were all alphas and pretty much arseholes, in his opinion. Every alpha he had met growing up had pretty much taught him that being an arsehole was a prerequisite for an alpha so, no! No alphas for him! He would find some nice non-arsehole beta to be his mate, should he ever want one.

Betas were better as far as Arthur was concerned. Hard working and less domineering than alphas, they were also less prone to being driven to harass any omega that went into preheat by their biology. His friends, Lukas and Vladimir were both betas and much easier to get along with, especially during preheat. It was definitely a beta for him.

What made it particularly annoying for the British omega was he attracted alphas left, right and centre, no matter what his attitude was like. Kind of like how people who are allergenic to cats attract them in droves. Arthur even wore the most unflattering of clothes, so as not to attract any more alphas than he was already but it was not really working. In fact, alphas were finding it a challenge to see who could make the tsundere omega submit and more than one wanted Arthur for his or her mate. In his workplace, there was a betting pool on who would finally nailed Arthur and, right now, the running favourite was Francis Bonnefoy, simply because of sheer determination.

Francis had had his eye on the cute omega from the first day Arthur started work as a secretary for Feliks Lukasiewicz at Hetalia Advertising. Feliks was a beta which worked well for Arthur. Problem was, a lot of his co-workers were alpha, very alpha. Like Francis.

Francis, like most of the alphas in the office, had wanted the British omega from the start. Although he thought Arthur's dress sense was appalling, from his beautiful green eyes with the large eyebrows and blonde hair, to his slender form and intoxicating omega scent, Francis was in Lust. Omegas were rare in any workplace and Francis was very glad Feliks had taken Arthur on as his secretary but Arthur was not as enamoured of the French alpha.

Arthur hated Francis with a fiery passion. He was a long blonde-haired, blue-eyed space invader with wandering hands and leering eyes. His sultry voice made made Arthur's teeth itch as he crept up on Arthur and purred, "Bonjour, mon cher." ( _Good morning, my dear_ ) in his ear. Arthur elbowed Francis in the gut.

"It was!" Arthur groused, going back to his work. Francis was the bane of Arthur's existence. He thought 'no' meant 'yes' and 'F**k off' meant 'I'm all yours, Big Boy!'. Arthur wondered what it would take for the French alpha to get the message. Maybe a kick in the vital regions, Arthur had not tried that.

Yet!

Francis rubbed where Arthur's elbow had connected and faked a hurt expression.

"You wound me, mon cher," he declared. Arthur picked up a paper knife and turned to face Francis.

"Not yet," he replied, sticking the point under Francis's nose. "But it can be arranged." Francis just laughed. He took hold of Arthur's wrist and moved the paper knife from under his nose.

"Ah, Angleterre," he sighed, using one of the many nicknames he had for the angry Brit. "When will you realise that you and I are destined and just submit?"

"The only thing 'destined', Frog," Arthur growled. "Is me resetting your family jewels with my knee if you don't keep your hands off me." He pulled his wrist out of Francis's grip and slammed the paper knife back down on his desk before he did something illegal with it.

"I won't give up, mon petit lapin," Arthur gritted his teeth at being called 'my little rabbit' and aimed the two-fingered salute at Francis's retreating back. At least he was gone now and he could get down to work and get those emails from Feliks written and sent to the prospective clients being currently courted by Feliks and then sent emails to other departments. Feliks was a good, if rather odd person to work for and Arthur knew that not many non-omegas would have given him a job as the current thinking was that omegas belonged in the home as mates and home-makers, taking care of the children.

That was not for Arthur, not yet and when it was, it would be with a beta spouse.

* * *

But the next week had a surprise for Arthur. Feliks was transferred to the Los Angeles branch and Arthur was getting a new boss. The new guy was in today and Arthur was crossing his fingers that he would not working with another alpha in the office but, if he was, he would have little choice as he needed the money so he braced himself for meeting a stranger of an unknown nature.

* * *

Alfred F Jones-Williams sat in the office of one Feliks Lukasiewicz who had been sent to Los Angeles to clear up a mess left by the previous manager and the young alpha had been sent to take his place in New York. He was, perhaps, the youngest manager in the company, fresh into his promotion as they needed someone quick to take over in New York and the board decided that it would be him.

One of the first things he noticed when he came into the office was when he passed the secretary's desk, he could detect the scent of an omega, a few hours old but it was strong. And enticing.

One thing was clear. Feliks had hired an omega secretary which was unusual as omegas were usually discouraged from careers but it did not bother Alfred. His mother was an omega, as was his twin brother, Matthew and both were as smart as any alpha and smarter than some. They could do anything they put their minds to, it was only society that held them back and, to Alfred, that was unfair so if an omega managed to get a job in this company, more power to them.

* * *

Arthur stood outside Feliks's office door, knowing that the new guy was on the other side of it. He had to meet him sooner or later so he took a deep breath and knocked.

"Yeah, come in!" a voice on the other side of the door called out and Arthur opened the door. The overwhelm alpha scent hit him almost immediately and Arthur immediately went into defence mode as he took in the sight of a young blue eyed man with rectangular glasses and blonde hair with a lock that stuck up. Arthur could have sworn it was waving at him and he could not help but find the guy very attractive, almost enough to tempt him and Arthur shook his head to clear it. What was he thinking, the guy was an alpha for goodness sake! He was probably an arsehole like the rest of them.

The omega scent that Alfred had detected around the secretary's desk came through the door, much stronger than what was outside and much more alluring and he looked up to see a man with messy blond hair with the biggest eyebrows he had ever seen, capping the greenest of eyes. He had a slender build, dressed like someone thirty years older and looked like he was expecting a argument and was preparing to fight it.

He also looked unbelievably cute. If Alfred did not know that Feliks was a beta, Alfred might have guess the real reason he hired Arthur. He would bet that this cute little omega really turned all the alpha heads around the office.

"Hi, dude!" he called over to the blonde who looked as tense as hell and want to show the omega that he had nothing to fear. "Come on in!"

Now that Arthur had stepped inside the office completely, the scent was really strong, leaving no doubt as to the nature of his new and, judging by the enthusiastic greeting he had just been given, over-the-top, alpha boss.

"I'm Arthur Kirkland," he introduced himself, politely but aloofly. "I was Mr Lukasiewicz's secretary and, I suppose, now yours."

"Nice to meet cha, Artie," Alfred replied and Arthur winced, either from the mangled English or the nickname. "I'm Alfred F Jones-Williams, you can call me Alfie, if ya like."

"I think Arthur and Alfred will suffice," Arthur replied, stiffly. Alfred frowned. He was trying to be friendly to this guy but it was like trying to break through a wall of ice. He was frosty and prickly, all at the same time which was a pity because the guy was really attractive and the scent he was giving off was driving Alfred nuts.

"Okay, Arthur," Alfred replied, sensing he was, for some reason, getting off on the wrong foot with the omega who, right now, was not displaying any omega tenancies that he could see. "Mr Lukasiewicz must have thought highly of your skills to have hired you..." Arthur knew what Alfred was getting at and it raised his hackles.

"Because I'm an omega!" he snapped. "One of many good things about betas is that some of them hire people on their skill, not their nature!"

 _'Okay!'_ Alfred thought. _'Hit a nerve there, I think.'_

Arthur was beginning to find Alfred's alpha scent, combined with his handsome feature, overwhelming and it was warring with the anger of what he saw as criticism of Feliks for hiring Arthur in the first place. He had to get out before he did something to embarrass himself and he gave a terse smile at Alfred.

"Well, I just thought I would introduce myself since I'll be working for you," he said. "So unless you have any work for me, I'll get on with the work I already have."

"Sure, dude," Alfred replied, realising that he had made a terrible first impression with his new secretary. As Arthur left the room, Alfred wondering if asking Arthur out for a drink after work might break the ice.

* * *

Arthur sat down at his desk, taking a moment to calm down and then he groaned and let his forehead fall on to his desk as he realised that he had just snapped at his new boss. He had to get his temper under control or he would find himself out of a job before the day was out and Alfred had already hinted that he found it strange that an omega had a job here. Most Alphas were critical of omegas in the workplace and would not hired one. _They were a distraction - they could get mated and leave –_ and the most patronising and insulting reason – _Omegas should stay at home, taking care of their mates and breeding!_ Wankers!

Truth was, Arthur had the brains to do anything the alphas he worked with could do and do it better in a lot of cases but society deemed that omegas were only good as mothers and caretakers for their mates. Only betas like Feliks thought otherwise and could see the contributions omegas could make if only given the chance but then, Arthur was considered to be one of the most unomega-like omegas to exist, what with his temper, unsubmissive attitude and seemingly lack of omega skills.

Arthur had omega skills but he would never let anyone see them. Everyone thought he was a terrible cook but he actually could cook and enjoyed it but deliberately ruined what he was making if there was an alpha watching or was going to be eating, giving the impression that any alpha who mated him would be doomed to a lifetime of bad cooking. He also enjoyed needlework and knitting but these were hidden as well. Arthur also wanted children some day when he found his nice, beta mate.

But first thing first. He had to make it to the end of the day without getting fired and he wondered how long it would be before Alfred F Jones-Williams made a move on him. Every alpha at Hetalia Advertising had at some point or other and some still did (Francis, for one). Another omega might have been flattered to attract so much attention from the alphas but Arthur just found it annoying.

"My day is brightened by the sight of you, mon cher," _Oh Bollocking Hell, speak of the Devil!_ Arthur looked up to find a rose in front of his face, being held out by the Alpha Frog who was sitting on the edge of his desk. Ah! Alpha Frog! Arthur liked that, he was going to use that some time.

"Really?" he sneered. "Because, right now you're blocking my light. Don't you have any work to do, Frog, or is it your job to spread unwanted flirting all over the place?" Francis leant toward Arthur.

"Is it unwanted?" he purred.

"VERY!" was the angry reply. Arthur had to admit that Francis was a very good looking alpha but, like all alphas Arthur had met, he was very domineering and arrogant and every time he spoke, Arthur wished he could have been a doctor so he could sew Francis's mouth shut.

"You play so very hard to get, chérie," Francis mourned.

"Who's playing!" Arthur snorted. "And what do you want anyway, Cheese Breath, I have work to do." Francis leant over so close, Arthur had to lean back.

"You know that the Valentine Ball is coming up soon," he murmured. "And you must have a date so I've decided to honour you by being your escort to the ball." Arthur began smiling because the timing meant he had a excuse to refuse the encroaching French alpha.

"I'm afraid I must refuse," he said, smugly. "I shall be …. indisposed at that time." This was the wrong thing to say as Francis's eyes took on a leering gleam.

"So you'll be in heat," he worked out. "Perhaps I should drop by after the ball."

"Don't bother!" Arthur replied, heatedly. "Now go away and let me do my damn job!"

"Is there a problem here?" Alfred asked from the door to his office. Francis looked up at the new alpha boss who was frowning at him and Arthur and decided that it was time to retreat.

"No problem at all, mon ami," he replied. "I'll see you later, mon cher." Francis got off the desk and walked away. Great! Who knew what Alfred thought was going on between him and Francis now and Arthur glared at Francis's departing back, wishing he had a shotgun.

* * *

Alfred had watched the exchange between the British omega and French alpha and wondering if he should intervene. The French alpha's attentions seemed to be unwanted but Arthur was able to stand up for himself so maybe Alfred should just let Arthur handle it, despite his alpha instincts driving him to protect. Looks like he was right about Arthur attracting alpha attention. Even now, Arthur's scent was urging him to grab the Brit and hold on to him.

"You okay?" he asked when Francis was out of sight. "That guy bothering you?"

"Just a pest I can't legally exterminate," Arthur replied. "Place is full of them."

 _Okay?_ Alfred thought.

"Enough of Francis the Alpha Frog," Arthur continued. "Do you want me for anything?"

 _I could think of one or two things_ went through Alfred's mind and mentally scolded himself for letting his biology react to Arthur's. He needed to control himself better.

"I was just thinking," he said. "As we'll be working together, I thought we could go for a drink after work. Ya know, to get to know each other."

 _Well, that was fast ,_ Arthur thought. It usually took a day of looking and excuses to talk to him before any moves were made and he had barely known Alfred for an hour but, as least Alfred was one of those who did not _demand_ that he go out with him. At least, not yet.

"Thank you for the invitation," Arthur replied. "But I can't, I'm afraid I'm busy tonight." He picked up some papers he had been working on. "Excuse me, I have to go and fax these." With a polite smile, he went over to the fax machine. Alfred watched him walk away as he cursed himself for not realising that Arthur would be in no mood for a date after repelling _Francis the Alpha Frog._

"Tried to get a date with the untouchable?" a German voice cut into his thinking. Alfred looked up to see a man with the whitest hair and the reddest eyes he had ever seen. "Hallo, I'm the Awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt, head of the Awesome Research Department." He held out his hand. Alfred took and shook it.

"Alfred F Jones-Williams, new manager," he replied. "What do you mean, untouchable?" Gilbert kesesed.

"Every alpha in this building has asked Arthur Kirkland out at some time or another," he said. "And he's refused each invitation with varying degrees of rudeness. You got lucky, he was actually polite. Probably because you weren't pushy and, of course, you're his boss."

" _Every_ alpha?" Alfred did not realise that Arthur's attraction was so wide-spread. Gil thought for a moment.

"There might be one or two on the lower floors that haven't asked him," he mused. "Probably because they haven't met him yet. Only betas and other omegas can get close and it makes him a challenge to the alphas, especially Francis. He's trying to get Arthur to be his date for the Valentine Ball."

Alfred thought back to the conversation between the omega and the French alpha, knowing that Francis's intentions were doomed to failure. If Arthur was going to be in heat, he would have to seclude himself and, therefore, could not be at the Ball.

"If you fancy your chances," Gil continued. "You might want to join the betting pool. Most of the alphas are making wagers that they'll be the one to get Arthur." Alfred frowned at the idea of placing bets on the British omega's love life. He knew he would kill anyone who did that to Mattie.

"Are you in the betting pool?" he asked with a note of disapproval. Gilbert piffed.

"Nein," he replied. "Not my type. He's cute enough but he's too much hard work. Besides, I think he thinks all alphas are meat-headed, master of the universe types, who just live to tell omegas what to do and I don't think he takes kindly to that. He's not very omega-like, either. He's rude, unsubmissive and you haven't seen what he laughingly calls his wonderful cooking." Alfred had to admit that Arthur sounded nothing like Mattie, although he could remember one time when they got into an argument and, instead of submissively conceding, Mattie came at him, guns blazing and argued with him for a full hour. He won the argument too.

So much for submissive.

Still, it bothered Alfred that Arthur attracted so much alpha attention and, if what Gilbert told him was right, it was unwelcome and, as Arthur returned from the fax machine, Alfred vowed to look out for his new omega secretary.

* * *

Alfred asked Arthur out to lunch the next day but was once again rebuffed. He was not as hostile as he was on the first day but he was still aloof and distant and Alfred could understand the challenge of getting Arthur to crack but he did not want to treat Arthur like a challenge. As the days went on and he spent more time in Arthur's company, Alfred realised that he wanted Arthur for his mate.

Alfred had spotted things that proved that Arthur was not as un-omegalike as he pretended. A few minutes after arriving at work, Arthur would bring him coffee without Alfred needing to ask him to. If he was going to lunch, Arthur would ask Alfred if he wanted anything bringing back. Just all kinds of little things that the average alpha took for granted but, being raised by an omega and having an omega sibling, Alfred was a little more clued in, despite giving the impression of being _unable to read the atmosphere_ , as he had been accused of in the past.

Arthur was also a competent secretary with the potential of being more if only society allowed it. He seemed to have a more than good grasp of the company and had made some good suggestions when Alfred surprised him by asking for his input. He was also a good friend to his beta colleagues, such as Lukas Bondevik and Kiku Honda. He also stuck together with another omega who worked there, a rather bad tempered, Italian one called Lovino Vargas, secretary to the Spanish alpha, down in the Art department, Antonio Carriedo. Given the abuse dealt out by the Italian omega, people were thinking that Antonio was a sucker for punishment. Or in love and a masochist.

Alfred needed to find away through Arthur's prickly exterior to the warm, caring omega he suspected was under the surface, if only he could make Arthur realise that he was not the Big, Bad Alpha and make Arthur a little less indifferent to him.

What Alfred did not realise was that Arthur was already less indifferent. While Alfred had an overwhelming personality, like most alphas, it seemed to be from exuberance rather than the usual all-mighty alpha arrogance and he seemed to have some understanding of omegas and had shown some respect for Arthur's capability. And he was very easy on the eyes. Not that other alphas were not but there was something boyish about Alfred, like his childlike wonder at the world had never completely gone away with the passage of time and it was endearing. It was a pity that Alfred was not a beta but now Arthur was wondering, did that really matter so much. Maybe he should give Alfred a chance but Alfred was in a meeting today so there would be no invitation to lunch but maybe when the meeting was over, Alfred might ask Arthur out for a drink again.

Arthur hoped so as he turned up the air-conditioning. It was getting warm in here.

* * *

Alfred tried to tune out the droning of a very boring meeting, wishing he was anywhere but there. He could be using this time getting some work done and getting Arthur to like him. It was due to run for another hour or so and he grabbed a cup of coffee from the tray on the table in the hopes that it would keep him awake.

* * *

Arthur was afraid. He knew why he was so warm but it was too early! He would normally have taken suppression pills but this should not be happening for another week. He was in pre-heat and he was stuck at work. Every alpha head kept turning toward him whenever they past his desk, each one with an hungry look on his or her face, some even coming on to him, only to be rebuffed, rudely in the case of some of the most persistent.

Even Gilbert stopped as he smelt the intoxicating scent coming from Alfred's British secretary and he was tempted to approach the omega himself but then shook his head to clear it. This was not good! This would drive every alpha nuts with desire and Gil knew that Alfred had his eyes on Arthur, like every other alpha that had stumbled across the Brit but Gilbert suspected that it was going deeper with Alfred. With other alphas. like Francis, it was just a bad case of Lust but with Alfred, Gilbert believed that the American was falling in love.

Whatever! Arthur needed help but Gilbert was not the right person for the job, being an alpha himself. Arthur needed someone that would be unaffected, like a beta or fellow omega and he needed to go home as soon as possible before some alpha lacking in self-control went too far. He gathered his resolve and went over to Arthur.

"Arthur," he said, resisting the urge to grab hold of the Brit and drag him somewhere private. "Don't leave this area! I'll find one of your friends or a non-alpha to take you home, just stay here, okay?"

"Okay," Arthur breathed a sigh of relief that someone was helping him. "Thanks, Gilbert!" Gilbert gave Arthur a thumbs up and then left before he became part of the problem. Arthur continued his work, wanting to get as much done before his enforced seclusion and began printing off some documents. The printer was half-way through when it stopped and the computer told him that it was out of paper. Arthur really needed to get, at least, these done before he left but a short trip to the supply storeroom would not be too bad, would it? It was only in the next corridor.

As Arthur left, a pair of hungry blue eyes watched him and then the owner of those blue eyes followed him out into the corridor.

 **Should have stayed put, Arthur! This was meant to be a one-shot but it turned out longer than expected so it's a two-parter, at least and I hope to get the next part out as soon as possible. As you get guess, in this society, Omegas are not encouraged to have careers but to mate as soon as possible and they're limited as to what they're allowed to do. :( Anyone that's read the Till I See You Again, story arc of Heartbeat will recognise Hetalia Advertising but that is a soul mate AU and this Omegaverse so thing are slightly different, I was just too lazy to come up with a different business.**

 **Despite its length, I can't help but feel this story needs more depth but I want something out for Valentine's Day so I may rewrite this at a later date when my dammed-up creative flow breaks through again. Stay tuned for pt 2, I hope to have it up tomorrow or the next day at the latest, fingers crossed so till then,**

 **Hasta la Pasta!**


	2. Heat

**I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY! It's been over two weeks since I post Pt 1 of this story and I said it would be two days. A combination of extreme, and I mean EXTREME Writer's Block is rising me and stuffing up every story I've got going right now and Life's being a bitch and throwing obstacles in my way but I promise, I will persevere. As for right now, here's Pt 2!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya!**

 _ **When Omega Meets Alpha Pt 2**_

The meeting was finally over and Alfred got on to the elevator to go back to his office, stretching to work the kinks out of his muscles and joints from having to stay in one spot for too long. The elevator reached his floor and from the moment he stepped out, he could feel it. The alphas were in a state of excitement and, through the flood of alpha pheromones, Alfred scented it. An omega scent of pre-heat, rich and intoxicating ….. wait! Arthur's the only omega on this floor so unless another one has come up from one of the other departments …... and the alphas were getting more excited by the minute. But, from what he had overheard between Arthur and Francis, Arthur had not been due to go into heat yet so this heat was early and, if that was the case, Arthur would not have taken any heat suppressants which meant his pre-heat scent would be very strong.

Alfred went in search of Arthur.

* * *

Arthur did not even hear the footsteps as he reached for a pack of printer paper and, soaked in alpha pheromones as the whole place was, did not even know anyone was there until a pair of arms seized him around his waist and a nose was pushed into his hair.

"Oh Angleterre!" came a familiar annoying French voice. "You smell so ….." Francis took a deep sniff. "...hmmmm!" Francis's pheromones were strong in the air and, affected by his own biology, Arthur was tempted to lean against Francis and reveal in the feel of being in an alpha's arms …... No! This was Francis, Arthur's nemesis and Arthur began to struggle.

"Get off me, you snail slurping git!" Arthur cursed, trying to get Francis's arms from around him. Francis delighted in the feel of Arthur wiggling against him and held the British omega closer, breathing the intoxicating scent and rubbed the end of his nose against Arthur's ear, making the Brit squirm.

"How can I let you go when you smell so delicious?" he murmured, cuddling the struggling ball of anger. "What do you say I take you home and we bond and mark each other?" Francis grazed his teeth against Arthur's neck.

"NO!" Arthur shrieked, struggling harder. "Let me go, wanker!"

"Come now, mon cher," Francis pushed. "You know you …..."

"Artie said no!" came Alfred's voice from the door and they both turned to see him standing in the doorway with an unreadable expression on his face. "Which letter do you have a problem with?" Francis let go of Arthur who moved as far away as the storeroom would allow.

When Alfred had not found Arthur at his desk, he panicked. An omega in pre-heat could attract all kinds of unwanted attention and Alfred wanted to find Arthur before that happened. He remembered when an early heat had happened to Mattie in school. It had been a close thing and not pretty but Alfred had been able to protect his twin and get him to the safety of home before full heat had hit.

But the problem here was that, unlike Arthur, Alfred had been blood-related to Mattie so Mattie's pre-heat scent did not affect him. Arthur, on the other hand, had no such protection so Alfred would have to control himself long enough to help him when he found him.

He traced the scent to where it was strongest and it lead to the stationary storeroom and to where a pheromone-addled Francis had Alfred's omega secretary in his clutches. The scent coming off Arthur made Alfred want to tear him away from Francis and lay his own claim and his possessiveness went through the roof when Francis had not taken no for answer.

"If you leave now," Alfred warned. "And don't go near Arthur again without his say-so, I won't fire you." Francis took one more look at Arthur and left. If he had a tail, it would have been between his legs.

Alfred looked over at Arthur who was sagging against the shelves with relief and he wanted to wrap his arm around the shuddering Brit to comfort and support him but he also wanted to strip all of Arthur's clothes away and lick every inch of his skin to see if he tasted as good as he smelt, Then he wanted to push Arthur against the shelves and pick up where Francis had left off. He took a deep breath and a step back.

"Stay in here," he ordered, roughly. "Lock the door. I'll find someone to take you home, you can't stay here. You'll drive everyone insane." What Alfred meant was Arthur would drive him insane but the hurt look Arthur threw him had Alfred inwardly wincing as he could guess what Arthur was thinking, that Alfred thought that this was his fault and Alfred wanted to explain but, if he did not get away from Arthur soon, he would do something that they would both regret.

"Gilbert's looking for someone right now," Arthur whispered. Alfred nodded and went looking for Gilbert, closing the door behind him. As he walked away, he facepalmed and hoped he would have a chance to explain later.

* * *

Arthur watched Alfred leave the storeroom and the door closed with a click and Arthur locked it, keeping out any other alphas who might be overwhelmed by his scent. Then he sat down on a pile of boxes with a resigned sigh. It was obvious that Alfred thought this was all down to Arthur being an omega, his biology kicking in and inconveniencing the whole floor which was why he wanted Arthur out of the office as soon as possible. If fact, Alfred could not get away fast enough and, after Arthur's return after his heat, Arthur fully expected to have his employment terminated. After all, this whole incident would be used to show just how unsuitable an omega is in employment.

His career, such as it was, was over.

* * *

Alfred ran into Gilbert coming the other way. Following in Gil's wake was a slender man with dark red-brown hair with a stray curl spring out to the right and caramel brown eyes, another omega by the scent and, in his hand, he was carrying car keys.

"Al, you have a problem," Gilbert said when he saw Alfred coming toward him.

"Yeah, I know," Alfred replied. "I just stopped Francis from groping Arthur in the stationary storeroom. I need someone to take him home, preferably non-alpha."

"Ja," Gilbert indicated to the man with him. "This is Lovino Vargas. He's an omega and a friend of Arthur's. He's offered to take Arthur home."

"Yeah," Lovino replied. "Get him away from all the alpha bastards in this place."

"Hi, dude," Alfred replied, ignoring Lovino's cussing. He had heard about Lovino and how he called everyone a bastard. "You need to get Arthur out of here, fast. I told him to lock himself in the storeroom. For his own safety from the other alphas." _And me!_ he added, mentally.

"Sure, Boss Bastard," Lovino said. "I'll take Eyebrows away from all the perverts and take care of him."

"Take the rest of the day," Alfred told him. "I'll clear it with your boss, just look after him. He needs a friend, right now." Lovino shrugged with a 'Whatever' look and went to find Arthur. Alfred groaned.

"I messed up!" he said to Gilbert. "Arthur thinks I blame him for this whole mess." Gilbert shrugged.

"Some alpha bosses would," he replied. "Not me! Poor guy can't help his nature when it hi-jacks his body." Alfred rubbed his face.

"I know and I agree, dude," he said. "I got a brother who's an omega and he gone into heat early a few times so I'm not about to fire the guy for something he can't help but now Arthur's gonna think that he's not gonna to have a job to come back to and I don't know how to explain myself."

"You said your bruder's an omega?" Gilbert said. "Why don't you call him and ask him what you should do? As an omega, he might know what you need to say." Alfred mulled that over.

"Not a bad idea," he replied. "Thanks, dude!" Gilbert smirked.

"What do you expect?" he said. "I'm awesome!"

* * *

Arthur was still sitting on the boxes with his head in his hands. He should have listened to Gilbert and stayed put. Or, at least, locked the door while he was in the storeroom but he had only been getting some printer paper. Less than a minute errand and, while alphas were driven crazy by full-heat scent, they could keep themselves in order when faced with a pre-heat scent, merely driven to offer to relieve full-heat when it happened or requesting to 'bond-mate' but Francis could barely keep his hands to himself, even when biology was not involved. Of course, he would press his luck, not that it excused Francis's behaviour but many would put the responsibility on Arthur and it looked like Alfred was one of them.

"Hey, Tea Bastard, you still in there?" came Lovino's voice from outside the door. "It's me, Lovino." Arthur got up and unlocked the door. It opened and Lovino's face appeared. If you did not know how to read him (and many did not) he just looked irritated but, if you knew how to look for the signs, he was concerned.

"Are you all right, Eyebrows?" Lovino asked, taking in his friend's pale face and defeated look. Arthur was not up to putting up his usual façade of 'I'm fine, regardless of what happened'. He just did not have the energy.

"Have you come to drive me home?" he asked. "I just want to go home."

"Well, I'm not leaving you here with these alpha bastards," Lovino replied. He was not one for touching but he suspected Arthur needed some friendly contact so he likely took his arm and lead him to the elevator, scowling at every alpha who dared to turned and stare at Arthur. Arthur was glad when the elevator doors closed, blocking them from view.

* * *

Matthew Jones-Williams was at home, making pancakes for a mid-afternoon snack when his cell phone ran. He picked it up to check the caller ID and saw that it was his younger brother by fifteen minutes, pressing to accept the call and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello, Alfred," he greeted. "It's a little earlier than you normally call."

"Mattie, I screwed up!" his brother blurted over the speaker. "And I need your help!"

"Alfred, I don't know anything about the advertising business," Matthew replied.

"Dude, ya know my secretary?" Alfred had told Matthew that he had an omega secretary and Matthew vaguely felt that his alpha brother was falling for him fast.

"The British omega who isn't fond of alphas?" he asked.

"That's the guy," Alfred replied. "Well, we had a problem. He went into pre-heat early and there was an incident at work. He was almost molested in the storeroom." Matthew cringed. He remembered when it had happened to him in school. If Alfred had not been there ….

"Is he all right?" he asked in empathy.

"Physically, yeah," Alfred replied. "I got to him before anything really bad happened but he was shook up. Then I think I made it worse."

"What happened?"

"Well, I got rid of the guy," Alfred explained. "But then I got caught up in Artie's scent and I had to get away from him before I did something I shouldn't but I think I gave Artie the impression I blamed him for it."

"What exactly did you say to him?" Matthew asked. Alfred told him what he had said and Matthew had to admit that it could be misconstrued, especially with the way some alphas might react. When the early pre-heat happened to him in school, there were some alphas that blamed Matthew, saying that he knew when his heat would hit and he was lying about it being early. These statements were usually followed by a broken nose from Alfred who was not about to let his bro be unfairly maligned. He could also see what Alfred meant by what he said. That he had to separate himself from Arthur for Arthur's protection.

"Yeah," Matthew replied. "I can see why Arthur might believe you think the worst of him."

"Bro, you know I'm not like that, don't cha?"

"Yes, _I_ do," Matthew said. "But I've known you all your life. Arthur's barely known you for a week or two so he doesn't have my insight into your character so I think the best thing to do is talk to him and explain."

"I can't go and see him, bro!" Alfred exclaimed. "Artie's going into heat."

"You can't smell him over the phone," Matthew replied. "So call him! And I suggest you do it tonight, after work so you can give him your undivided attention and his heat hasn't fully hit yet. Don't let him worry about his job over the next few days or his heat will be made all the worse for fretting...You really like this guy, don't you, eh?"

"I think he's the one, Mattie," Alfred admitted.

"Then talk to him, Alfie," Matthew advised. "And listen to him too. You'll get further if you take his thoughts and feelings into consideration." Alfred nodded, even though he knew Matthew could not see him.

"Will do, Mattie," he replied. "Thanks, bro."

"Good luck, Alfie," Matthew smiled on the other side of the phone call. "I look forward to meeting Arthur."

"Fingers cross, bro," Alfred said. "I'll call ya and let ya know how it went."

"Bye, Alfie," Matthew ended the call and went back to make his mid-afternoon snack, hoping his brother would play it cool and maybe get his mate.

* * *

Arthur was silent in the car and Lovino was concerned, not that he would ever show it but he knew that his friend was upset with what had happened back at the office. Not a word was spoken until they arrived at Arthur's apartment building and Lovino helped Arthur get to his apartment without running into any alphas. Once they were inside and the door was sealed, Arthur sat down in his favourite armchair and put his face in his hands with a groan.

"I'm going to be fired!" he lamented.

"Why should you be fired?" Lovino snorted. "You didn't nothing wrong, Tea Bastard."

"I'm going to be blamed for the disruption," Arthur pulled his hands away from his face. "Alfred said…..." his face fell back into his hands again.

"I don't know what the Boss Bastard said to you," Lovino replied. "But he was worried about you when he spoke to me. He gave me the rest of the day off to look after you, not how a boss would act if he planned to fire you."

"He couldn't wait to get me out of the building," Arthur's muffled voice moaned.

"Had to be done," Lovino said. "Albino Bastard came to find me for the same reason. It wasn't safe for you there. Some other pervert alpha bastard might have tried their luck" Arthur sat back in his chair.

"You didn't hear how he spoke to me," he replied, staring up at the ceiling. "And he couldn't get away from me fast enough." That did not match with the Alfred that Lovino had met, the Alfred that want to make sure that Arthur was all right but, like Arthur said, Lovino had not heard Alfred when the incident in the storeroom had happened.

"Try not to worry about it," he said. "When do you keep your heat suppression pills?"

"In the bathroom cupboard," Arthur replied, his eyes not moving from the ceiling. "But they're not as affective if you don't take them before pre-heat."

"Even a little effectiveness is better than none," Lovino pointed out. "Why put yourself through more than you have to." And he went to get the pills while Arthur continued to stare at the ceiling and brood. Alfred had been so …. abrupt with him and telling him to stay in the cupboard and lock it …. that was probably the best course of action, given the circumstances but it did not stop Arthur feeling like he had been put on the naughty step like a misbehaving child.

Lovino returned with the pills and Arthur obediently took them, wondering if, at the end of this heat, he would have a job to go back to.

* * *

Alfred finished work and went home to take his brother's advice. After changing into a t-shirt and sweatpants, he grabbed a beer from his fridge and made himself comfortable before picking up his phone and dialling Arthur's number. He knew this would be a long conversation.

The phone rang a few times before Arthur's rather flustered voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Artie," Alfred replied. "It's Alfred."

On the other end of the phone, Arthur's heart pounded, partly with fear that this was it, he was going to be fired over the phone and partly because his pre-heat had gotten strong and he was reacting to Alfred's voice and thanking his lucky stars that he could not smell Alfred as well. Lovino had left a little after making sure Arthur had everything he needed. By tomorrow Arthur would be in full-heat but, even now, he could feel his hormones pushing him toward the need to mate and Alfred's alpha voice exacerbated that need, making him groan with longing.

But, to Arthur's mind, there was only one reason Alfred was calling.

"About what happened this afternoon..." _Here it comes!_

"I'm sorry!"

"Excuse me?" That was not what Arthur was expecting to hear. _We can't have the same disruption in the office that we had this afternoon_ or _your omega nature will cause too much trouble,_ basically any reason that would lead to _I've decided it's best to terminate your employment._ Not _I'm sorry!_

"I'm sorry, dude," Alfred replied. "The way I spoke to you, you thought I blamed you, didn't ya." Arthur did not say anything. He did not want to tell Alfred that he had thought that when it looked like he was clearly wrong.

"Artie?" He realised that Alfred was waiting for an answer.

"Sorry," he apologised. "I'm still here."

"I didn't want to make you feel like you were a problem," Alfred explained. "I just had to get away from you before I did what France wanted to do. Your scent was driving me over the edge so I had to get away for your sake, I just didn't have time to tell you that but I never thought you were the problem, you can't help that your heat started early. The same thing's happened to Mattie a couple of times ….."

"Who's Mattie?" Arthur asked while cranking up the apartment's AC as his temperature went up again. Hearing Alfred's voice was definitely affecting him but he did not want Alfred to stop.

"Mattie's my twin bro," Alfred replied. "My big bro by fifteen minutes. We're not identical but look enough like each other for him to be mistaken for me sometimes. But his eyes are more violet, he has a different hair style, he's quieter and, of course, he's an omega. You got any siblings?"

"Four brothers," Arthur replied. "All alphas and all wankers." So began a conversation about their families and it was a while before Arthur realised he had been completely distracted from his approaching heat but all too soon, Alfred had to end the conversation.

"I need to go now," he said. "Got a meeting tomorrow and I need to get some sleep so I'll say goodnight."

"Alfred, wait," Arthur replied in desperation. He did not want Alfred to end the call but he could not be selfish, Alfred could not stay on the line all night with him. "Will you call me again tomorrow night? Please?" He felt better talking to Alfred and it would be something to look forward to.

Alfred was surprised at Arthur's request but he sounded like he really wanted Alfred to say he would. What the hell! He could do his paperwork while talking to Arthur on the phone.

"Sure thing, dude," Alfred smiled. "Talk to ya tomorrow. Goodnight!" Arthur smiled on the other end of the phone.

"Thanks, Alfred," he replied. "Goodnight!" The phone clicked off and Alfred grinned. He did not know if it was the heat talking or if Arthur was warming up to him but he would make the most of the opportunity to get Arthur to like him.

* * *

Arthur moved into his bedroom where everything was all prepared for the next few days. He would not be able to get about much when full-heat hit and he did not want to have to get anything. He put his phone and charger on his bedside table and changed into his most comfortable sleeping gear and climbed on to his bed, among the covers that he had already twisted into a nest, eschewing anything over him because he was already too warm.

He settled down to get some sleep before his biology made it impossible and, free from the threat of unemployment, he looked forward to speaking to Alfred the next day.

* * *

Alfred just wanted the day to be over with so he could go home and called Arthur. He sounded desperate to have Alfred to talk to while he went through this and Alfred could not help but oblige.

He heard a knock on his door and looked up to see Francis stood there, looking ill at ease. Alfred was not happy to see him after what had happened the day before but he would hear the guy out as Francis stepped into the office and closed the door.

"I want to talk about what happened yesterday," Francis said. After he was sent away and his head cleared, he groaned at his behaviour. Yes, he wanted Arthur but the thought that he almost took Arthur against his will sickened him beyond measure. Yes, Arthur's scent was enticing but it was only pre-heat, not full-heat and he should have been able to control himself. While some alphas might blame Arthur and his pre-heat, Francis could not, in good conscience, do that. The British omega had done nothing but go into heat early, something he could not help and Francis had to make it right somehow.

"What I did was inexcusable," he continued. "I should have had better control and, if you demand it, I will hand in my resignation." Alfred's first instinct was to accept but, ultimately, the offence was not against Alfred, it had been against Arthur so he should have final say.

"I'll leave that to Artie," Alfred replied. "It's up to him to make a complaint. If he does ….."

"I understand," Francis said.

"I'll be calling Arthur later," Alfred told him. "I'll ask him what he wants to do and let you know where you stand."

"Merci," Francis replied and departed, leaving Alfred to muse. The guy seemed genuinely remorseful but it was Arthur's call and Alfred went back to his work.

* * *

Arthur grabbed his phone when it began ringing. His heat was stronger than normal, probably because he was late taking the heat suppression pills and he had been doing what ever he could to relieve his feelings of need. He had been alone all day in this state and he just need to hear a voice. Not his brothers though, they had a tendency to tease and make fun of him when he was in this state so now he never asked for their help.

"Hello?" he said, trying to keep the heat-induced longing out of his voice.

"Hey, Artie," came the one voice he wanted to hear the most. "How you feeling now?"

"Fine," Arthur lied. He was not fine and it was all Arthur could do to stop himself from begging Alfred to come to him. "How was your day?"

"Funny you should ask," Alfred replied. "Francis came to see me today. He took full responsibility for what happened and offered to resign. I told him it was up to you if you wanted him to so, what should I say?"

Arthur was surprised that Francis had made such a offer, Arthur had Francis pegged as one of those who would lay the blame on him. He considered telling Alfred to accept Francis's resignation for a moment but he had to admit that his early heat played a part and, if Francis was so remorseful that he would be willing to give up his employment to atone, maybe Francis was not all bad.

"Tell him he doesn't have to," Arthur replied. "He should have kept himself under control but it seems like he acknowledges that he did wrong ….. But I want him to stay away from me except for anything work related."

"Fair enough," Arthur could hear pen scratching on the other end of the phone and figured that Alfred was doing paperwork.

"Am I keeping your from your paperwork?" he asked. He would let Alfred go if he was disrupting Alfred's concentration but he hope Alfred could stay on the phone.

"It's fine, Artie," Alfred replied. "I got most of it done at work so there's just a bit left to do and it's nothing too difficult. I can talk to ya while I'm doing it."

"Well, if you sure?"

"I'm sure," Alfred replied. "Now tell me about your wanker brothers..."

 **Yes, this is going to be a three parter. This chapter was getting really long and I didn't want to leave it any longer before updating. Maybe Francis got off a little too lightly but, while he is a flirt, to go that far is out of character for him in this story and he was willing to quit his job to make up for his behaviour so Arthur let him off but he has to keep his distance. Arthur and Alfred will get to know each other better in the next chapter and, hopefully, I'll have that up soon if my brain will co-operate.**

 **So, with fingers crossed,**

 **Hasta la Pasta!**


	3. Mate

**Finally! It's done! This isn't as good as I wanted it to be but, as everyone knows, I'm going through a bit of a dry spot at the moment and I've been bludgeoning my brain to get this done and I'll see about doing a rewrite at some time but, in the meantime, enjoy!**

 **Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya!**

 _ **When Omega Meets Alpha Pt 3**_

Over the next couple of hours, during which Alfred finished his work and could give Arthur his undivided attention, he learnt that Arthur had four older brothers and one younger one and that they all called him Bunny because their mother had called him 'her cuddly little bunny' and the nickname stuck. Arthur was the only blonde out of the brothers, taking after their mother while the others were like their red-headed father who had been a typical alpha that believed that omegas were meant to be home-makers and baby-makers and Arthur's brothers pick up on that and had somewhat the same attitude so when Arthur refused to find a mate and wanted to make his own way in the world, it was met with jokes by his brothers and derision by his father, especially when he took business courses on-line but he passed them all and got his degree.

And then came the hard part. Finding someone who would hire him. Alpha bosses were out as most would not hire a omega and those that did usually wanted something in return and Arthur was not about to prostitute himself. Then he got a break.

While trying to get an interview for a job at the London branch of Hetalia Advertising, he knew he had no chance, judging by the dismissive look on the face of the alpha boss he had been trying to persuade to take him on when Feliks Lukasiewicz, who had been overseeing a joint project between the London and New York branches appeared like a guardian angel.

He had an opening for a secretary when his previous one had left to marry her mate and he was stuck with temporary ones until he could fill the position. He looked over Arthur's CV and found him to be a highly intelligent omega, although lacking in experience but Feliks knew that was down to no one giving him a opportunity to show what he could do so Feliks decided to take a chance and he arranged for Arthur to be taken on in London and then transferred to New York

A temporary work visa was arranged and Arthur moved to New York, much to the surprise of his brothers and the disapproval of his father who believed that Arthur should 'give up this nonsense and find a good beta or, even better, alpha to settle down with' but Arthur's mind was made up and he went to New York.

While working, Arthur applied for a more permanent work visa and then citizenship to be able to stay in America, not that American alphas were any more approving of omegas working in the business sector than British ones but at least someone here had given him a chance. After learning Arthur's history, Alfred shared his own.

Arthur learned that Alfred's alpha father had died when he and his brother were very young and they were raised by his omega mother and, with that, Alfred's understanding of omegas made sense to Arthur. Alfred told him of the times that Matthew had gone into early heat and how Alfred had protected his brother like the alpha that he was. Protective but with a level of consideration that a lot of alphas would not be bothered with, Arthur really began to consider the idea of having an alpha mate if that mate was anything like Alfred, even better if it was Alfred.

Alfred, being an alpha, had been able to attend Business College, unlike Arthur, as being an omega, it was frowned upon and no college would take him. He had also taken Media and Design courses and was asked to create posters for many of the meetings and groups that the college hosted. And then, a representative of Hetalia Advertising had come to give a talk about the advertising business and seen Alfred's work and recommended that Alfred consider working for them and the rest was history.

Arthur also listened to Alfred talk about his omega brother and how he wanted to be a hockey player but everyone thought that, being an omega, he was too delicate for a such a rough sport. Until he got on the ice and nearly hospitalized a number of other players in his try-out. No one could reconcile the sweet, shy omega with the puck-whacking death machine he became when the skates went on. Alfred had laughed at them when his delicate flower of a omega brother knocked everyone into the middle of next week. Plainly put, Mattie was a monster on the ice and he became the school's hockey team's secret weapon but he had to tone it down during practice.

Arthur got the impression that Alfred and Mattie were very close and he wished he could have had that with his own brothers. To be clear, Arthur loved his brothers, he just did not like them very much.

A wave of need ran through his body and Arthur could not hold back the groan that escaped his throat and he bit his lip against the urge to beg Alfred to just get here and mate him. He should let Alfred end the call before he embarrassed himself and made Alfred uncomfortable.

"I'll let you go now," Arthur said, fighting his body's screaming to beg Alfred to come to his apartment. "I've kept you on the phone for long enough." Alfred had heard Arthur's groan and knew what it sounded like. It was creating a response in him and he thought it would be a good time to end the conversation.

"If you're sure, dude," he replied.

"Yes," Arthur replied. "We can talk again tomorrow."

"Okay, Artie," Alfred replied. "I'll call ya tomorrow, goodnight, dude."

"Goodnight, Alfred," and Arthur ended the call. He faced a long heat-filled night without Alfred's voice. He had not realise how much he had come to look forward to Alfred calling and his room suddenly felt lonely as he began to take care of his needs.

* * *

Alfred let Francis know that Arthur was not taking the incident further but laid out the conditions that Arthur had stated. Francis agreed and counted himself fortunate and Alfred settled down to work, passing the secretary's desk and his temporary secretary. She seemed efficient and all but she was not Arthur and there was still a day before Arthur's heat lessened if he was anything like Mattie and today would be the worse. It was brutal for Mattie and Alfred hope Arthur was handling it okay.

* * *

Arthur writhed on his bed, sweat soaking his body and bed sheets. He had long since discarded his sleeping gear, the sensation of the cloth rubbing against his skin had been too much and he was curled up in a foetal position, moaning with longing. He could not stand it any more, he wanted an alpha and not just any alpha, he wanted Alfred.

He grabbed his phone from the bedside table where it had been charging, yanking out the charging cord as he pulled it toward him. It took him a while to find the right number as his hands were shaking but, finally, he hit call.

* * *

Alfred was discussing some research material with Gilbert when his phone ran. He took out and saw it was Arthur and he wondered why Arthur was calling him at work. Was he sick? Hurt? He indicated to Gil that he was taking the call and pressed answer.

"Hey, Artie!" he greeted. "What's up, dude?"

"Alfred!" Artie's voice replied. He sounded hoarse and breathless, even panting like he was in pain. Alfred sat up.

"You okay, Artie?" he asked, concerned. There was a moan from the other end of the phone. "Artie?"

"I need you, Alfred," Arthur gasped. "I can't take it any more. Please! I want you to come here to me, I'm desperate!" Gilbert could hear Arthur over Alfred's phone and raised an eyebrow at Alfred.

"Are you hurt. Arthur?" Alfred's language suddenly became more formal at the idea of the omega he wanted for his mate being injured.

"No," Arthur replied. "I just need you! I need you to …... mate me!" Alfred sucked in a breath as he realised exactly what Arthur was asking and Gil's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Artie..." Alfred said but did not know what to say next. It was something he wanted to hear, wanted to happen but like this was wrong. "That's the heat talking. If I do what you're asking, you'll hate me when the heat dies down. We'll talk after the heat is over and you can think with a clear head."

"But I need you now," Arthur whined like a petulant child denied his favourite treat. Arthur never whined, ever! If something did not go his way, he pretended that it did not bother him, showing the British 'Stiff Upper Lip'. "Please, Alfred! I need you to come here and make love to me, I'm begging you!" Alfred caught Gil's smirking look and facepalmed.

"If I do what you want," Alfred replied. "You'll regret it when everything is over and you'll be angry with me for giving in to you. Wait until this heat is over and you're thinking straight."

"You're not coming!" Arthur's voice became higher in distress.

"No, Artie," Alfred said. "I don't think that would be a good idea. It's for your own well-being."

"It's in my well-being for you to be here," Arthur replied. "Please, Alfie!" Both Alfred and Gilbert's eyebrows rose. _Alfie!_ Alfred took a deep breath.

"No, Arthur," Alfred said, firmly, using Arthur's name formally to get his point across. "I can't do it, I'm sorry."

"Well, FINE!" Arthur exploded on the other end of the phone. "I don't need you, I don't need any alpha. I should have know better than to trust one. WANKERS, ALL OF YOU!" And the call was cut off, leaving Alfred staring at his phone.

"Wow!" Gilbert said in awe. "I don't think I've ever heard Arthur beg before. Let only call an alpha, even during one of his heats."

"Do ya think I did the right thing?" Alfred asked, hoping that Arthur was not going to put in his resignation when he returned to work.

"Ja," Gilbert replied. "He'll thank you when his brain is less heat-addled. Embarrassed but thankful. You know, you've got further with him than any alpha I know, he must really like you." Alfred sighed.

"Will he still like me after this?" he mused.

* * *

Arthur threw his phone across the room in a fit of frustrated anger at Alfred's refusal and gave a rage-filled scream, distracting him from the aroused agony he was suffering but soon, his anger ebbed and the distraction was gone and he wept with the unbearable longing that raged through his body and he was convinced he would not make it through the night without an alpha. He even considered calling Francis to grant him relief.

But he could not bring himself to call anyone else but Alfred and Alfred had refused to come to him so he lay in his bed and suffered.

* * *

Matthew, once again, found himself giving his younger brother relationship advice when Alfred rang him about the latest development with Arthur, panicking, despite Gilbert's reassurances, that he had messed up his chances with the British omega.

"Alfred, calm down," he ordered. "Arthur wasn't thinking straight and he was desperate. I remember a few heats where I would have taken any alpha if one crossed my path at the time but I was still glad it didn't happen. I think he'll think more of you that you didn't take advantage of his desperation but he'll be embarrassed that he actually called and begged you."

"How do I deal with that, Mattie?" Alfred asked.

"Call him tomorrow," Matthew suggested. "The heat will be wearing off and he'll be thinking more clearly. He might not answer at first so be persistent and it might be awkward at first so wait for him to mention the phone call and reassure him. Gently because he'll still be emotionally fragile, although it sounds like he'll cover it up."

"Yeah," Alfred agreed. "He doesn't like to show what he thinks is weakness. Dude's like an alpha, that way."

"Probably comes surviving in a home full of alphas," Matthew observed. Alfred had told him that most of Arthur's family were alphas. "It must have been hard, being the only omega, besides his mother."

"True," Alfred replied. "Dude didn't have it easy. His Dad wasn't exactly keen on him studying for a career and no college or university would have him so he had to get his business degree on-line. His brothers kinda agreed with his Dad so I guess he had to be tough. No wonder he won't act like an omega."

"Difficult household to grow up in," Matthew agreed. "Just like you only had me and mom when we were little so you grew up understanding omegas more than your average alpha. The more I think about it, the more I think you could be just what Arthur needs."

"I just hope he gives me the chance."

* * *

Arthur spent the night, alternating between longing and anger at Alfred but he finally managed to fall asleep and when he woke the next morning, the heat was less intense but the events of the day before hit him like a train.

"Oh Bloody Hell, NO!" he screamed to the hands that covered his face as he curled up into a ball in his bed. Oh God, he had really rung up his boss and pretty much begged Alfred to come and screw him. He screamed again in humiliation, wondering how he was going to face Alfred when he went back to work. If he even could.

Another wave of longing swept through him, although not as strong as the night before and Arthur sighed with relief at the sign that his heat was almost over. Then he would have to face the embarrassment his heat had driven him to.

Arthur felt able to move and, above all he wanted a shower as he was covered in two days of sweat and ….. other stuff and he desperately wanted to be clean so he dragged himself from his bed into the bathroom and climbed into the shower.

He sat on the floor of the shower as the warm water fell over him, washing the sweat away and when he was clean, he turned the water to cold as another wave of longing hit him. The cold shower help him deal with it but eventually drove him out of the bathroom as he began to shiver. He dried off and went back to his bedroom, dressing in fresh pyjamas and pulling the soiled sheets off the bed and creating a new nest. Then he crawled back into the bed to ride out the rest of his heat and wonder what he was going to do about facing Alfred.

* * *

Alfred got all his work done before leaving for the day as he wanted no distractions when he called Arthur. Be persistent, his brother had told him, and keep calling until Arthur answered so Alfred grabbed a beer, sat down and picked up his phone.

Here we go!

He dialled Arthur's number and it rang. And rang. And rang. It continued to ring without answer for thirty seconds before the call was declined, then he dialled again. Once again the call was declined, as were the next fourth but he continued to call.

* * *

While Arthur still had intense periods of heat, they were not as bad as the day before and tomorrow, with luck, he would be in post-heat and the whole ordeal would be over until the next time which not be for some months. He managed to make some food to replace the energy that his heat had sapped him of and he watched a little TV but it did not distract Arthur from the Alfred situation for long.

It was as if thinking about Alfred caused Arthur's phone to ring and, after retrieving it from where he had thrown it to, he groaned to see it was Alfred on the caller id. He could not talk to him, not after what happened yesterday and Arthur was surprised Alfred was even calling him. Why would he even want to after that embarrassing phone call?

Arthur could not do it so he declined the call and settled back into his bed with a groan. A few seconds later, his phone rang again, once again Alfred and Arthur declined again but Alfred was not to be deterred. Arthur declined the next three calls and it was followed by another.

"Please," Arthur begged as he declined that call. "Just get the message and GO AWAY!"

His phone rang again and Arthur tried to smother himself with his pillow. Alfred was not going to give up so Arthur was going to have to talk to the boss he had plead with to …... Arthur gave into the inevitable and pressed accept.

This was going to be so shaming.

* * *

Alfred waited as his phone rang expecting it to be declined again so he was surprised when the phone was answered.

"Hello, Alfred," Arthur's somewhat resigned voice said. "Why are you calling?"

"Why wouldn't I, Artie?" Alfred replied. "I've called you everyday since your leave of absence." He heard a sigh on the other side of the phone.

"It was me that called you yesterday," he said. "Or don't you remember me begging you to ….."

"Yes! I remember!" Alfred interrupted him. Mattie had said that Arthur might try to avoid the subject but it seems he was not going to allow that elephant into the room. "Dude, I know what a heat can be …. well no, I don't know what a heat is like but I have a brother who does and I know that you're not responsible for yourself when you're like that so I'm willing to ignore it if you are."

"How can I just ignore it?" Arthur replied. "Every time I look at you from now on, I'm going to relive it and …... maybe it would be better if I resigned." That was not what Alfred wanted to hear.

"Artie, I'm not accepting your resignation," he said, adamantly. "So get that idea out of your head right away."

"It would be better if you did accept it."

"Better or just easier?" Alfred asked. "Didn't have you pegged as a coward, Artie."

"What!" was the spluttering reply on the other end of the phone. "I'm not a coward!"

"Then why are you trying to run away?"

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are, Artie," Alfred replied. "Wanting to quit your job because you can't face an awkward situation is running away. It's no less awkward for me, ya know. I wanted to do what you were asking. If it makes you feel any better, I still do."

"W...What?" Alfred took a deep breath and took the plunge.

"I didn't want to come across like the other alphas you've met," he confessed. "But I want you as my mate, Artie. When you made that call, I was ready to make a beeline for your apartment but I knew it was the heat talking and if I took advantage of that, you'd hate me when the heat wore off and I didn't want that. I want you to choose me of your own free will, not because of a biological urge so I'm asking you. Don't resign! And please! Would you, Arthur Kirkland, do me the honour of becoming my mate?"

* * *

Arthur held the phone against his ear in silence. Did Alfred just asked him to become his mate like a …. marriage proposal! He knew that Alfred was not actually asking to marry him but it was kind of …. sweet! From almost the first time they met, Arthur got the impression that Alfred was not a typical alpha but this …...

"Artie?" came Alfred's voice down the phone after he did not answer for a while. "You still there?"

"Yes," he replied. "I just wasn't expecting …... it's just that this is somewhat sudden."

"Yeah!" Alfred sounded a little sheepish. "I wasn't going to ask that this soon, I was gonna wait until you came back to work and we got to know each other a little better but, what with yesterday and you threatening to resign and all ….. Artie, will you, at least, consider it?" Arthur went silent again. Did he want to be Alfred's mate? He was thinking about it but never thought it would come up, that it would ever be a possibility and now that it was …

"Will you give me some time to think about it?" he asked. "It's just so quick …."

"Sure, dude," Alfred replied. "As long as this means you're not going to resign?" Arthur smiled.

"Why don't you come by tomorrow?" he replied. "And we'll talk about it."

* * *

The hotel that the Valentine's Day Ball was being held in was, as expected, busy as Hetalia Advertising employees were milling about. Antonio was, unsurprisingly, at his Italian secretary's side, somehow getting the grumpy Lovino to be his date. Francis was with a female beta with long, brown hair and tanned skin who was from the Seychelles. After what had happened with Arthur, Francis was sticking with betas for a while. Gilbert had a date with his long-term beta girlfriend, Elizaveta, a cheerful girl with wavy brown hair, although sometimes, her occasional arguments with Gil did result in him being chased around with her wielding with a frying pan. They were accompanied by Gilbert's younger brother, Ludwig who worked in Research with his older brother and his date was Lovino's younger omega brother, Feliciano who worked in Art. Rumour was they planned to mate during Feliciano's next heat.

Arthur had returned to work a week earlier and, for the first days, he was subject to the odd side glance as people remembered the hullabaloo before he went absent but he did a good job of ignoring them. What he could not ignore were the requests to accompany him to the Valentine's Day Ball, now that he no longer had the excuse of heat to not attend but he naturally rebuffed them, saying he already had a date for the Ball.

That was who everyone at the Ball was waiting for now, to see who had managed to soften Arthur up enough to accept a date. Alphas were discounted as everyone knew what Arthur thought of those. They had thought that maybe he would be coming with Kiku, Lukas or any of the other betas but they all came with others. Kiku with Hercules from Art and Lukas with Matthias from production so everyone was pondering. The only exception to that was Gilbert who had been privy to the begging call but, in a rare display of tact, he had kept that information to himself, with the exception of Elizaveta who had been sworn to secrecy but still squeed for a full hour and had been shipping Alfred and Arthur ever since. So when Arthur turned up with Alfred, it came as no surprise to Gilbert, although it was very much a surprise to everyone else, giving Arthur's apathy toward alphas.

But everyone's eyes were drawn to the opened neck shirt that Arthur was wearing, revealing that Arthur was no longer up for grabs.

Alfred had visited Arthur and, although Arthur was in post-heat, they both managed to control themselves to make a big decision. And all week Arthur had been wearing closed neck shirts to hide the new mating marks that Alfred gifted him with when he and Alfred decided to become mates after all.

And that's what happens when Omega meets Alpha.

 **Yes, I know that the ending is crap but that's the best my brain is capable of at the moment. I just don't know what's wrong with me. I used to turn out a story or chapter a week but now I'm lucky if I do one a month. It's quite worrying to tell the truth and I hope this dry spell ends soon. I have plenty of ideas, I just can't seem to get them written down.**

 **Well, that's my frustrated rant out of the way so until I can pull another story or chapter out of my brain matter,**

 **Hasta la Pasta!**


End file.
